gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leon Davis
Archive Hope you don't mind, but I took care of it. Next time you want to archive your talk page, create a page named "User talk:Leon Davis/Archive 2" where you will put the content of your talk page, and it will be automatically added to the archive box. 16:15, November 6, 2014 (UTC) McLovin Thanks man, BTW nice car on the picture (Talk) 18:02, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I don't add a picture of my car either, not even on the facebook, it's like a modern picador or a small pickup truck version of the Premier, it's called "Montana", it's not a really good car, but it's all I got currently LoL (Talk) 00:21, November 7, 2014 (UTC) It is my first car, I got it last year when I got my driver's license, it's not so good because it is a used auto, my grandfather gave it to me but it was already 140,000 km mileage, the car was very damaged at the time, we fixed the car and installed a racing wheel, racing pedals and a red fuzzy die hanging on the windshield (this was because the Peyote and the Bickle '76) And BTW, why do you (and many people as well) hate the Pacer so much? I have never driven one (Talk) 01:18, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Wooooooow you have been here in Rio?? Did you like the place? It's very beautiful, isn't it? Yup the Ranger is a very durable car, in Brazil, they say that it's one of the most reliable cars ever made, I know a guy that has a Ranger for 15 years and the only things he has ever changed was oil, filter, timing belt, tires and brakes (Talk) 12:31, November 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm not a real fan of snowy time but I always wanted to see some snow and ride a snowmobile, maybe some day I visit Canada or other snowy country, in Brazil the coldest place is Rio Grande do Sul, I have been there this year to visit my ex girlfriend, it's cold but not snowy, I love beach areas and natural places, I dislike industrial places too, but I wanted to visit Los Angeles in order to see what it feels to be in a real GTA place, however, I prefer Miami (Talk) 15:55, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Miami is my dream, I will certainly visit there, now matter if I travel by airlines, by car, by motorcycle, by bicycle, by bus or by boat, I just want to visit that place, which we should call Vice City (Talk) 13:01, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Stallion There is a misunderstanding about that, actually AndreEagle added GTA V to the list of the games where the Stallion does not appear. Mitch just fixed the error. 15:45, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Vehicle Features That's awesome, i'll check it out (Talk) 12:27, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I was just hanging out here then I saw that you were born on november 11, so, Happy B-day! (Talk) 18:46, November 11, 2014 (UTC)